


Wedding Bells

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, for puppets, i know you probably aren't home when you're reading this but i felt compelled to write and to post, late night conversations and moodboards lead to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Clementina is getting married but nothing will appease her family more than the biggest poofiest princess ballgown they can find. Lucky for Clem, Rose is willing to fight anyone.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntressDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressDaughter/gifts).



> So this whole thing stems from a conversation late at night (well late for me it was around midnight) about what Clem's wedding dress would be like, and how her own opinions would differ from that of her families. Also it gives me a chance to write for Clem who I haven't been able to yet, and gives puppets more chances to yell at me. I love you really

Clémentina stood on the plinth at the bridal store staring at her reflection in the mirror, the dress she wore absolutely eclipsed her feet and nothing could be seen of her figure from the waist down as the ballgown consumed everything else. Her family were still arguing over the dress even after it had proven to be long enough that it covered everything now they were arguing about the neckline,

 

 **“It’s too low, it isn’t decent”** Clem’s abuela said from her chair, **“try something else”**

 

 **“Mami things have changed since your day”** Clem’s mother intervened, **“the dress is perfect mija”**

 

**“No, I will not give my blessing. Try another”**

 

Clem retreated to the dressing room again followed by the young woman who’d been helping them pick out dresses. Once she’d helped Clem out of the dress the girl went off to try and find something else that would appeal to Clem’s abuela’s sense of tradition.

 

The whole wedding was to be a traditional catholic affair with Clem and Alejo’s entire family in attendance and she didn’t want to disappoint any of them, still sitting in the dressing room all by herself in the robe the store provided Clem couldn’t help but let a few tears escape, she’d seen her perfect dress already hanging in the window of the store. A beautiful mid length, sleeveless, blush coloured dress with a dipped neckline it reminded Clem of the dress Rose had given her for ballet but she knew her traditional family would never let her wear something that wasn’t white.

 

A knock on the door caused Clem to jump and wipe at her tears,

 

 **“Come in”** she called, it was likely the young assistant back with another dress or two to try on,

 

 **“I snuck away from the mob for a while, wanted to see how you’re holding up”** Rose smiled kindly as she shut the door behind her, **“your abuela certainly has her mind made up about what kind of dress she wants”**

 

 **“Bela is only trying to look out for me”** Clem said wiping at her tears again

 

 **“Yes but it’s** **_your_ ** **wedding, why not tell them all to shove it and pick something you want”**

 

 **“I could never!”** Clem said, **“my family mean so much to me, I could never break their hearts like that”**

 

Overwhelmed by it all Clem couldn’t help but start crying in earnest, she felt like she was drowning under the weight of it all, she won’t ever find her dream dress because it’s sitting in the window and she can’t tell her family that because she doesn’t want to tell them no,

 

**“What about if we get that dress in the window anyway? As a going away dress or for the reception once you’re Mrs Clémentina Vasquez? Wear the monster ballgown for the ceremony and then your dress for afterwards”**

 

 **“No, there’s no such thing. I’ll just have to find something white and … not quite as large.”** Clem apologizes for making Rose sit there for something so silly and has her go back out.

 

When she stays gone for a while longer, Rose eventually leans over and tells her abuela that Clem likes the pink dress in the window best. Her abuela is horrified but asks what she’d like best in white.

 

Rose grabs one of the assistants who work in the bridal shop and asks if there’s any way they could get the pink dress in the window but in white. Unfortunately it isn’t but the girl has something she thinks is along the same lines, she brings Rose initially to look at the dress before bringing it to Clem in the dressing room.

 

It’s a mid length dress with lace detailing all over, a sweetheart neckline and sleeves, not the dress Clem wanted but perhaps a good substitute,

 

 **“This is unacceptable, does it come in long?”** Abuela asked, she wasn’t a fan of the shortness of the dress at all,

 

 **“No I’m sorry ma’am this is only available in this length”** the assistant said

 

 **“Short is fine, Clem will love it”** Rose insisted scowling at abuela who scowled back but after much insisting and intense scowling abuela relinquished and allowed the dress to be brought to the dressing room with Rose in tow,

 

**“It’s short!”**

 

**“I thought you’d like it better than a big poofy ballgown, abuela isn’t happy with me picking something short but if you like it that’s all that matters”**

 

**“Did she say that?”**

 

 **“Not in so many words but she did stop scowling at me so I call that a win** ”

 

There was a knock at the door and abuela appeared with a pink petticoat in her hand, which raised an eyebrow from Rose,

 

 **“Your Mami thinks I should compromise, she said if you want a short dress I should let you have it but I still want you to wear this underneath”** abuela handed Clem the petticoat and she slipped it on underneath the dress and instantly began to cry,

 

 **“It’s perfect thank you bela, i’ll be right out”** Clem’s abuela left and just as Rose was about to go too she was attacked from below.

 

Clem had thrown her arms around the redhead and was sobbing into her neck,

 

**“Thank you, thank you, thank you”**

 

 **“Cling to Vas not me”** Rose laughed trying to pry the smaller latina off,

 

**“Alejo didn’t fight my abuela for a short dress for me”**

 

**“He has a self preservation instinct and common sense. I have neither of those things. Now get off. Go thank your grandmother for convincing them on the short dress too.”**

 

**“Rosa, I can’t thank you enough.”**

 

**“Get off me, Clémentina.”**

 

Clem smiled and headed out to show the others the dress. Both her own mother and soon to be mother in law began crying the moment they saw her, add a veil and Clem looked like a real princess.

 

With her work presumably done Rose grabbed her phone to call Red and let him know she was on her way home,

 

 **“Now how many bridesmaids dresses do you need again?”** the assistant asked,

 

 **“Just this one”** abuela pointed at Rose who almost dropped her phone,

 

 **“What? Oh no, no, no, no. Not me. Not today”** rose tried to make a run for it but abuela is faster than she looks and grabbed the back of Rose’s shirt before she could go anywhere.

 

Rose was taken into a changing room and given a robe, after answering a few questions the assistant left to go and find some dresses. Presumably she would speak to Clem and the rest of the group about theme and colour. When the assistant came back she had rose try on a few dresses but none of them really suited, with her hair it was hard to find something that didn’t clash rather horribly.

 

Pink was completely out of the question, thankfully. Rose didn’t think she could show up to Clem’s wedding in the colour the bride wanted her dress to be in the first place

 

 **“You know what I think I have the perfect dress for you”** the assistant left and came back within minutes. She unzipped the garment bag and helped rose into a flowy blue dress with a long slit up one side and a rather plunging neckline, **“we’ll alter it so the slit and neckline won’t be so much of an issue but I think this is perfect”**

 

Rose headed back out to show the group and of course abuela wasn’t happy with the revealing nature of the dress,

 

**“No I will not allow it”**

 

 **“We’ll later the dress in store so it won’t be as revealing on the big day”** the assistant said

 

**“You see bela everything will be fine, let rose wear what she likes”**

 

Abuela huffed and Rose could see Clem and Vas’ mother liked the dress so she was counting this as a victory,

 

 **“You have that boy you bring, yes?”** abuela said, it may have sounded like a question to an outsider but Rose was getting to know the woman well enough to know that wasn’t a question and there was only one answer, still would Red even sit through a traditional ceremony?

 

 **“Um … maybe. If he’s available, I’ll have to check. Probably not though.”** **  
  
**

Abuela gasps and turns to Clem’s mother. They couldn’t have a bridesmaid walking down the aisle after the bride with no one to accompany her, it wouldn’t do

 

 **“What about Sebastián, is he free?”** **  
  
**

**“Yes yes yes, I have a boyfriend! Don’t try to set me up!”** Rose shook her hands at the older woman that’s the last thing she wants right now,

 

 **“I’m sure you could do better. You speak Spanish, you’re catholic, Sebastiàn is a doctor”** **  
  
**

**“And my boyfriend is a gym rat bike mechanic but I love him and he’ll come with me”** **  
  
**

Clem is giggling at the exchange, Rose only thinks she’s tough but in the face of her abuela all that strength fades away

 

 **“Bela, I promise Red is good. He’s as good as Alejo, I’d say.”** **  
  
**

**“My boys are not as good as your boy.”** **  
** Abuela scoffed causing Clem to give Rose an apologetic look.

 

 **“She didn’t think he was any good for the first eight months either. You wouldn’t speak to him even when he chauffeured you around for the weekend.”** **  
  
**

**“And then I saw he was a sweet boy. I won’t apologize for being concerned. And you — ”** She rounds on Rose. “ **You will keep yourself covered. I know you.”**

 

 **“I’m not a nun and I’m not about to strip at my friends wedding either. That’s for the after party”** **  
  
**

**“If you remove one article of clothing I do not permit you to then as god is my witness child — ”** she takes off her slipper and Rose instantly apologises

 

**“A joke! It was a joke! I swear i’ll be on my best behaviour!”**

 

 **“Clémentina, why do you choose such rude friends?”** **  
  
**

**”They were Alejo’s friends first.”** **  
  
**

**“It makes no difference.”**

* * *

 

With the dress finally sorted the next step was the big day, as it had turned out Vasquez had asked Red to be a groomsman along with Clem’s brothers, so he had to taken to buy a suit and once again it had to stand up to abuela’s scrutiny. Thankfully though suits were easier than dresses and things progressed smoothly up until the day itself.

 

Rose’s dress was altered as the assistant had said and the slit on the side was no longer from thigh to floor though Rose was working on undoing that so she could wear the dress again,

 

 **“Don’t let bela catch you doing that”** Clem said swooping by in her dress, **“her slipper will be the least of your worries”**

 

 **“I won’t let her catch me”** Rose laughed, they’d spend the night in Clem’s home in Rhode Island since that’s where the ceremony was taking place in their local chapel. Vasquez and the boys including guests had stayed in the hotel that had been booked for the reception so they had no excuses to be late.

 

The ceremony was beautiful and Rose couldn’t count the amount of people crying on both hands, Clem looked beautiful and Vas seemed so happy to finally put a ring on it, when they were pronounced bride and groom Rose even caught a glimpse of abuela crying but quickly turned back to the loving couple at her sharp glare.

 

The party was of course planned by Clem, every detail according to plan, the table decorations that she and Vas had a bet over how many would stay after her abuela and his tia’s got sitting down, the dinner was possibly the nicest food Rose had eaten in a long time, even Billy was impressed and wanted to see their kitchen set up.

 

The dancing lasted long into the night and finally around three in the morning the happy couple took off, which meant that Rose could finally do what she’d been trying to all night, grabbing red they took off for the elevators to their floor and the redhead proceeded to try and rid her boyfriend of his fine suit,

 

 **“He was already bursting out of it”** she would say if anyone asked, **“I’m just being a good girlfriend”**

 

Red makes a comment about it usually being the bride and groom who have to sneak off to be alone while he’s trying to unzip Rose’s dress which causes the Irish woman to laugh and ask where he thinks they went. Red’s jaw drops, Clem is too sweet for that, isn’t she?

 

 **“It’s three in the morning and the party is still going. I thought they were joking when they said this would happen. If they hadn’t disappeared, they would have fallen asleep.”** She stops for a minute. **“Maybe that’s why she wanted a short dress.”**

 

Red glances at Rose’s own dress as he tries to figure out the fabric and the zipper,

 

**“You couldn’t have gotten a short dress?”**

 

 **“I love you I do but why do you think there’s a slit here?”** Rose just rips the last of the stitching on the dress and moves the slit aside,

 **“Still a short dress would have been easier”** **  
  
**

**“Look if we ever get married I’ll wear something short and even make it easy on you by not wearing any underwear since you seem to be having such a hard time right now”**

 

**“Just tell me when”**

 

 **“Later, I don’t want to talk anymore”** the elevator door pinged and both young lovers rushed down the corridor to their room before falling through the door in their haste. Who said weddings couldn’t be fun.

 


End file.
